


A Slip Of Tough

by ElanorT



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, I hope, M/M, Mainly it's just fluff, but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanorT/pseuds/ElanorT
Summary: A Steve Rojers and Tony Stark fanfic





	A Slip Of Tough

It all started in a simple conversation. Steve and Tony were sitting on the couch in the big living room in Stark Tower and talking. Tony was in the middle of an explanation about how two of his friends got together when Steve found himself saying: "I get it. I mean, we are friends, but I would totally fuck you." This got them both to shut up. Tony looked at Steve completely surprised, a smile tugging his lips. Steve on the other hand, was having a panic attack.

Steve never expected himself to say anything like it. Maybe to think it, but even that was because he was spending too much time with Tony. You see, he already excepted he was having those kind of thoughts about his friend, but he was more than ashamed to say them out loud.

Tony seemed to be getting out of his shocked state, and murmurs quietly. "What did you just said?"

Steve was too scared to answer but he was save (if you can call it being saved) but Natasha's voice from the kitchen. "Steve said he would fuck you!"

Hiding his face in his hands, Steve heard Tony tells Natasha to shut up. By now, they both could hear Natasha laughing as she went to her room.

Hearing a door being closed, Tony shifts his attention back to Steve.

"So, does that mean you think I'm hot?" Tony said while slowly getting closer to Steve, who was now trying to look as small as he could, sitting at the end of the couch.

"Uhhh, yeah? I mean you are good looking?" Steve answered in what seemed more like a question. He was too confused by Tony's behavior to think straight.

"And did you actually meant what you just said?" Tony gets closer to Steve while talking.

"There could be a slight possibility that might be a kind of true statement," Steve answered in a freaked out voice, with no idea what to do right now.

Tony boxes Steve against the couch with his arms while hovering above him. Leaning in close, his breath ghosting across Steve's skin, causing him to shiver. "And you want to fuck me?" Tony whispers into Steve's ear, smirking at the sudden intake of air.

"I will take that as a yes. You know, Steve, I never expected you to say anything so bluntly. Or that you are a dirty talker? Do you also want to tell me how you will press my body against the mattresses, fucking me until I will scream your name?"

Steve was completely lost by now. Tony's words made him blush, but also really turned on by all the thoughts that crossed his mind. And Tony could clearly see it. Deciding he tortured him enough, Tony got off the couch and stretched.

"Well you are lucky, since I would like to see all those things happen too. Do you want to go to the bedroom now, or to stick to being old-fashioned and take me to a couple of dates first?" Tony offered Steve his hand to help him up, which he took gladly.

"I would go for the dates." Steve answered still surprised, but smiling.

Tony pout. "Guessed that. Anyway, I'll pick you tomorrow at 7."

And with that Tony left the room, leaving Steve to wonder what the hell just happend.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not entirely comfortable posting this. I wrote it a long time ago and it was the first one shot I wrote, tbh. But what's the worst that could happend right? :P


End file.
